


Babbling

by chailattemusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is in bed with Ray and talks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babbling

Joelay, NSFW, swearing, around 3250 words.

Joel wasn’t sure how he ended up in bed with Ray.

It couldn’t be because the guys went out for drinks. They did that all the time. And, aside from a few drunk shenanigans, nothing serious happened. Not like this.

Ray nipped his earlobe for the third time, and Joel whined, writhing under the younger man. Even if Joel got hammered, which he hadn’t on this particular night, Ray didn’t drink. This wasn’t a mistake, this was full of purpose. Ray kissed along his jaw, his tongue slipping out from between his lips to leave a trail of saliva, chilling Joel’s face. He growled, and grabbed Ray’s arms. Joel flipped them, Ray landing harshly against the pillows. Joel’s pillows, in his room, because he dragged Ray here after his coworker whispered a cheesy pick up line in his ear and kissed him at the edge of the bar.

Maybe this happened because of Michael and Gavin. After drinking far too much, the achievement lads kissed sloppily, in front of everyone. Everyone else whooped and cheered, and Joel sat at the bar, nursing a beer, not caring what they did. His day was filled with shooting scenes and computer frustrations, and he was exhausted. Joel only stopped brooding when Ray sat beside him, laughing about how idiotic the group was when intoxicated.

Joel knelt above Ray, panting. Ray never showed interest in him before, at least not blatantly. Joel would be lying if he said Ray didn’t visit occasionally, but it was usually to find Geoff for a Let’s Play, or ask him a question, to which Joel rarely knew the answer. They never hung out, which confused Joel all the more about what was happening. 

It didn’t stop him from acting on his lust. He leaned down, kissing Ray softly, and grabbed his shirt. He pushed it up, running his hand under it, feeling Ray’s stomach and muscles. The kid was attractive, no doubting that. Joel looked more than once when he was hired, but veered away when he found out Ray didn’t drink. Those types were usually high strung or boring, and if Ray worked in Achievement Hunter, he wouldn’t be seeing much of the Puerto Rican anyway. It meant that much more of a shock when Ray agreed to come out for drinks that evening.

After sitting himself beside Joel, a cup of ice water in one hand, Ray started to talk about nothing in particular. Joel ignored him, offering a nod or grunt of agreement every few minutes. Mostly he wanted to finish his beer and go home. Finally, Ray stopped and leaned closer to him.

“Obviously you’re not listening, or you would’ve heard me ask if you wanted to get out of here.”

Joel stopped mid sip, and quirked an eyebrow. Either the beer was stronger than he had thought, or Ray just implied leaving together. He opened his mouth to question him, and Ray moved forward to crush their lips together. He’d hissed, not pleased by the taste of beer on Joel’s lips, but not displeased enough to pull away.

A half hour of intense kissing between leaving the bar and a short drive to Joel’s home, and the taste of alcohol was almost gone. Instead, Joel was sure he tasted of Ray, pressing his tongue against his lips. Ray growled, wrapping his arms around Joel’s neck and pulling him closer. Joel grunted, the action forcing his tongue into Ray’s mouth. The younger man happily took the opportunity to hook his own tongue around it, pushing and sucking and licking.

Joel could feel his pants tight around his waist, a reminder of where this was leading, and froze. He pushed himself away, breaking the kiss. The pair stared at each other, faces red and mouths parted. Joel gulped, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why’d you st-” Ray began, and saw the worry in Joel’s face. “Joel? Are you okay? Why’d you stop?”

“I just, um- I just- Are you-” Joel sputtered, unsure of how to word his feelings. Ray was still panting beneath him, crotch tented, eyebrows creased. “I- Um-” Joel gulped again, and looked Ray in the eye. “Is this okay? Like, what you want?”

Ray blinked, processing the question, and burst out laughing. He moved to sit up, wrapping his arms around Joel’s neck and resting a hand in his spiky hair. “Oh my god,” he said, between laughs. “Yes. This is what I want.”

“But we never see each other-” Joel tried to continue, his apprehensions spilling forth as the alcohol in his system was processed. Ray might have kissed him, but that didn’t mean this was a good idea.

“Joel,” Ray interrupted, releasing him. He grasped his shoulders tightly, squeezing. “Do you think I’m stupid? How many times did we happen to meet in the break room for coffee? How often did I ask you stuff I could have easily figured out myself?” He frowned. “I thought you got the hint.”

Joel could only stare, and felt blood rushing to his cheeks. “How the fuck was I supposed to know what you were doing?” He thought back to the numerous times Ray would come in, or the way he might look at him when they were on the podcast together. Thinking about it, it was obvious. “I didn’t know you were gay!”

Ray smirked, despite himself, and yanked Joel forward. Their lips crashed, teeth pressing against flesh harshly. “This is what I like,” Ray said, and chuckled, as he kissed Joel again. “You couldn’t be more oblivious, you dope.” He pulled Joel back down, forcing them to lie together as they kissed. He parted his lips, running his tongue against Joel’s. Rather than allow the kiss to deepen, Joel pulled back again.

“But there are other guys, and we work together, everyone’s going to know-”

Ray sighed and kissed him again, quickly moving to Joel’s jaw, running his lips across the scruffy beard. “Shut up,” he muttered against Joel’s ear. His hands wandered down, forcing Joel’s shirt upwards. The sweatshirt hung loosely on Joel’s body and moved easily. Joel groaned, giving in for the moment, and tugged the shirt up and off.

Seeing his bare chest only fueled Ray’s lust. He sat up to match Joel, pawing at him blindly as he moved in to kiss Joel’s throat, running his tongue across the sensitive flesh. Joel tensed, unsure of what to do. Questions and objections ran through his mind, but every time he tried to speak, Ray sucked harshly on his neck and Joel’s words were caught in his throat.

Slowly, as Ray kissed down his neck and moved to Joel’s chest, he shifted their bodies, putting them on their sides before he shoved Joel back to where he had been, underneath Ray and exposed and vulnerable. Ray stopped, and licked his lips while he removed his own shirt, the cloth falling over the bed, directly atop Joel’s sweatshirt. He placed his glasses carefully on the bedside table, glad to move freely without worrying about them. Ray leaned down and resumed his work on Joel’s chest, rubbing his fingers across the nipples as he moved downward. Joel moaned again, the sheets wrinkling in his clenched hands.

His right hand occupied with stroking and rubbing Joel’s chest, and his lips covering every inch of his stomach, Ray’s left hand found the crotch of Joel’s jeans, rubbing his cock through the fabric.

Joel gasped, and groaned. His legs spread automatically, eager for more of the touch. “Ray,” he said, breathing hard. Ray barely murmured as he continued kissing his stomach, shifting back up to his chest as his hand continued to stroke Joel through his pants.

“Ray!” Joel said again, louder, and this made him stop.

“What?” he asked, hovering just above where he last placed a kiss.

“Just- just, hang on-” Joel sputtered, looking down at him. “Is this, ah, is it-” He gulped and stumbled over the words. He never did this, had this kind of encounter with someone he considered a close friend. “Is this a one time thing? Because there’s plenty of one night stands in Austin, and we’re coworkers, you know, it’s gonna make time at the office awkward …” he trailed off, unsure of what else to add.

Ray quirked an eyebrow, and sighed. “Can we not talk about this now?” he asked, massaging Joel’s cock again. Joel resisted the urge to throw his head back on the pillow, continuing to stare at Ray. “Look,” Ray said, “I’m horny as hell and we’re both okay with this. We’ll talk logistics later.”

Joel wanted to say something, but Ray continued stroking and all thought abandoned him. He grit his teeth, while Ray set to work on his belt. With a few motions it was undone, and Ray moved to grab the edge of the cloth, pulling it down a few inches.

“Hang on.” Joel moved Ray’s hand, taking his pants off easily, but leaving the boxers, apprehension still present in the back of his mind. Ray gave him a smirk, grasping his cock more fully through the thin material and grinning at the expression on Joel’s face. Ray kissed his chest again, repeating his work from before as his mouth moved closer to the prize.

When he reached the edge of the boxers, Ray slipped them down and off before Joel could protest, throwing them in the corner. Joel gasped when Ray gently wrapped a hand around the warm column, licking the tip without hesitation.

“Ah, fuck, Ray!” Joel curled his toes and moaned, blood pounding. “Are you- sure-” Joel was cut off as Ray licked it again, taking the head in his mouth.

Ray could taste precum, and swiped at it greedily with his tongue. Joel continued to moan and writhe, spitting out nonsense every few seconds, his words always cut off by Ray as his tongue played around Joel’s cock. He lowered his head, taking in a few inches. Joel hissed, and moaned louder.

Sensing he wouldn’t last, Ray moved back, giving the cock one last lick to taste the bitterness, and waggled his eyebrows at Joel. The older man panted, and sat up on his elbows. “Can’t- fucking- warn a guy-” he said, breathing heavily as he spoke.

“That’s no fun,” was Ray’s retort, giving his lips a once over before he moved off the bed. His pants and underwear were gone quickly, and he resumed his position atop Joel.

“Ray, look, are you sure about this?” Joel managed to say, his thoughts collected and breathing slowed. “I mean, maybe it was an impulse thing after seeing Michael and Gavin get all rowdy, or, I dunno, maybe you just wanted a lay, but-”

Ray groaned, and shut Joel up with another kiss. “Stop _babbling_ ,” he growled. “I said we’ll talk about this later, right now I just want you to _fuck me._ ” He expected Joel to protest again, pressing hungry kisses on his throat. Joel didn’t say anything, losing himself in the softness of Ray’s lips and the scratchy beard on his neck.

“Get a condom,” Ray ordered, drifting to Joel’s collarbone and nipping the skin.

Joel huffed, shifting beneath Ray. “Can’t move,” he said, and groaned as Ray bit deep. He’d have to cover the mark at work.

Ray slid off obediently, settling himself between Joel’s legs, while Joel reached toward the bedside table. He quickly opened the drawer and took out a condom and lube, shutting it and looking to Ray. “And you- you want this?” he asked, not meaning the objects in his hands.

“Yes,” Ray growled, his voice deep and rumbling. He crawled back over Joel, and took the condom between his teeth. He grabbed the lube, and moved down, sitting on Joel’s legs to keep him still. Joel could only stare while Ray set the lube on his legs, tearing the condom open.

Joel moaned as Ray worked it down his cock, squeezing gently as he went. When he finished, Ray took the lube again and flicked it open with ease, applying a good amount to his hand before chucking it off the bed. He grabbed the cock and stroked it, sure to get every inch sufficiently covered.

“Ah, geez, just fucking-” Joel panted, his words melting into incomprehensible noise. Ray smirked, moving forward again and positioning himself. Joel’s cock rested against his entrance. Ray felt his own cock throb in anticipation. He’d been planning this for months, chatting lightly with Joel at work and gathering the courage to approach him. Ambushing his superior while he was drunk might have been a little unfair, but it was only one beer, and Joel sobered up quickly. Unfortunately, sober Joel didn’t accept a random fuck quite so easily. At least now there was no questioning, no objections. Joel was going to fuck him whether he liked it or not.

Ray took a deep breath, and lowered himself. Both men moaned loud and Ray threw his head back as he continued, Joel’s cock stretching and filling him. Joel’s hands went to his hips, grasping the skin tight. He bucked once, and Ray yelped, Joel’s length filling him entirely.

“Don’t _do_ that,” he hissed, his asshole burning with the sudden intrusion.

“Sorry,” Joel mumbled, focused on the feeling of Ray tightening around him.

They held still, both adjusting, and looked at each other. Ray gave a breathy laugh, his lips quirking into a small smile. “You all right?”

Joel nodded, and closed his eyes. “You’re, ah, tight. Do you- do you want me to move? Or you?” He looked at Ray again and squeezed his hips gently.

“I’ll start,” Ray said, breathing deep again. He braced his hands against Joel’s chest and tightened his thighs around his waist. Gently, he lifted himself a few inches. Joel bit his lip, and squeezed Ray’s hips.

Ray lowered himself to meet Joel’s pelvis again, fingers clenching as blood rushed to his face. It’d been so long since he last did this, he’d almost forgotten how it felt. Ray moved again, faster, feeling the pulse of Joel’s length inside him. He bent forward, his face close to Joel’s chest, hands reaching to cling to his shoulders. “God,” he muttered, as their bodies met again. “Okay,” Ray said, looking up to meet Joel. He had his eyes closed, and opened them when Ray stopped moving. “I’m good,” Ray continued, contracting around Joel and making him hiss. “I want you to fuck me.”

Joel blushed at the blatancy. “Are you- are you sure?” He fumbled with his grip on Ray, moving his hands down his legs and back up to rest on his hips again. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable-”

“I said I’m good, shut up and _fuck_ me,” Ray snapped.

Joel did as told, if only for the wanton look in Ray’s eyes. He gulped, and spread his legs to allow better movement. “Fine,” he said, “but you asked for it.”

With that, he gave a powerful thrust. Ray let out a loud ‘oof!,’ and a gasp when Joel hit his prostate. “Holy shit!” he cried, before Joel thrust again, and he lost all coherency.

Joel saw the look of pure pleasure cross Ray’s face, and aimed to hit that spot again as his thrusts continued. His knuckles turned white as he gripped harder, sure he would leave marks on Ray’s hips. All right by him, Ray deserved it for the ambush. He pulled Ray down to slam against his hips. Ray nearly choked at the feeling. His cock throbbed, rubbing harshly on Joel’s stomach. “Ah, God, I need-” Ray panted, crying out again when Joel hit his sweet spot. “Fuck, Joel, please,” he begged. Ray buried his face in Joel’s chest, squeezing and clawing at his shoulders.

“Ray,” Joel said with another moan, giving another hard thrust. He knew he was close.

“Jesus, fuck!” Ray tensed and groaned as he came, fluid spilling across their stomachs. His muscles tightened around Joel, and the older man gave several harsh thrusts before he came as well, holding Ray against him.

They lay still for a moment, both men catching their breath. Ray lifted his head from Joel’s chest, and licked his lips. Joel could only stare at the ceiling, face aflame with fading ecstasy and embarrassment. They could never talk about this again, ever. He’d have to avoid Ray at work, although it wouldn’t be difficult, considering Ray would no longer be seeking him out, which Joel found hard to believe he’d missed, he would have noticed if Ray started talking to him more often, wouldn’t he? Was he really so dense that-

“What the fuck are you thinking so hard about?” Ray interrupted his thoughts, his brow creasing with concern.

“Ah, it’s just- nothing.” Joel shrugged, but still refused to look Ray in the eye.

“Look, I’m gonna use the bathroom.” Ray paused, and slowly extracted himself from Joel’s soft cock. Joel grunted at the feeling, finally releasing Ray’s hips to allow him to stand. He watched him pad across the floor to the bathroom, and blushed when he realized he’d stared too long at Ray’s behind as he walked away.

Joel tore the used condom of his cock and tossed it into the trash. He leaned back on the pillow, covering his face with his hands. He barely noticed when Ray finished and moved into the bed beside him, covering their bodies with the blanket.

“Better get some sleep,” Ray said gently. Joel didn’t respond. Ray sat up on his elbow, looking down at him. “Hey, you okay?”

Removing his hands slowly, Joel turned to his coworker. “You can leave,” he said, deadpan. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

Ray frowned. “It’s past midnight, I was kinda thinking I’d stay. Unless you want me to get out.”

The tenderness in his voice stopped Joel’s thoughts of how he would hide the marks on his neck. He quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you just wanted a fuck.”

“Pfft.” Ray rolled his eyes, and smirked. “I could get laid pretty easy, I don’t need to spend months dancing around a possibly gay work superior.” He placed a hand on Joel’s chest, tracing lazy circles around it. “I was hoping this could be a regular thing.”

“Regular- You didn’t even know for sure if I was _gay_?” Joel tried to slap the hand away, but Ray only chuckled and continued patterning his chest with invisible marks.

“Well, I thought maybe not, but I mean, YOLO, right?” Ray grinned, and Joel wanted to slap him.

“You could have taken me on a date, for starters,” he mumbled, grabbing Ray’s hand to stop his tracings. Rather than push it away, though, Joel held on, rubbing his thumb against Ray’s forefinger. Ray’s grin softened into a smile, and he turned his hand to hold Joel’s properly.

“How about tomorrow?” Ray rested his head on Joel’s shoulder, and squeezed his hand. “I’ll take you to a fancy dinner.”

“I’d rather just get drunk and pretend this didn’t happen.” Joel meant it somewhat seriously, but his tone came out more amused than he intended, and he smiled despite himself.

“You know I don’t drink,” Ray retorted. “But if it works to get you in bed again, maybe I’d go for it. Plus, you talk too fucking much when you’re sober.”

“I do not-” Joel started to say, before Ray moved and cut him off with a kiss.

“Stop babbling and go to sleep,” he said, lying beside him again. Joel opened his mouth to protest, and stopped. After a moment’s consideration, he sighed, and looped his arm around Ray to pull him closer. He was right. Sometimes Joel _did_ talk too much.  


End file.
